Paranormal
by Touchmyotaku
Summary: Sora and Roxas get home to see their house completely messed up. Their sister, Xion, has nothing to do with it and doesn't know what's going on. Rated... K , Just to be safe. Hope you enjoy it! -Sucky Summary..-
1. First experience

Well here we are again. It's another story! :D I really hope that you like this, beings that I suck at writing stories.. But enjoy! I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did, there would be a lot more action and random stuff. xD Enjoy! Also, this isn't going to be a yaoi (Right now). I'm going to try and add some chapters, if and when I can. Yay!

* * *

Roxas and Sora Lightheart were always close to each other, beings they were twins. Their parents, Terra and Aqua, had always adopted kids. When they were first born, it was just Roxas and him. Later in life, they got Ventus, who looked a lot like Roxas, Kiari, and Namine. They were never really siblings, they were just close friends.

Roxas, Sora, and Ventus were all seniors in high school, just about to graduate. Kiari and Namine were freshmen.

They walked home together, ate together, they even liked to do homework together. Usually, they walked home together, but Kiari and Namine went to their friend Yuffie's house to stay the night, and Ventus went to a football game with some friends.

While walking up the driveway, they noticed that the door was wide open. "Why... Is the door open..." Sora looked at his brother, scared. _'What something happened to Mum and Dad.. Even worse.. Xion...'_

Xion, their little adopted sister who had recently adopted by the family a month ago was just getting used to life here. She was abused and didn't want to go to a real school until next year, being she didn't get along with a lot of people.

"Mum... Dad...?" They walked in the house, everything completely ransacked. Panic flooded through them as they ran upstairs to see if Xion was okay.

"XION!" Sora burst through the door, her room completely untouched. She lifted her eyes from the picture she was drawing, confused.

"Welcome home, I hope you had a good day. Do you need something?"

Sora was angry, not worried at all. "Why is the house messed up? It looks like some one went through the place trying to find something!"

"What.. I didn't hear anything.. And Mum and Dad haven't been home all day.. They went to a different town for a couple days." Xion walked down stairs, her eyes widening when she saw the mess. "Oh my God... Should we call the police...?"

"Yeah, I'll do that." Sora walked over to the phone. "Roxas, can you call everyone else and tell them what happened and tell them to come home? NOW."

Roxas pulled out his cell phone. "Got it."

Sora looked at his sister, looking worried again. "Call Mum and Dad and while you do that, see if anything is gone or destroyed."

"Got it." She whipped out her phone and looked around. While looking, she noticed something. All of the pictures were gone. The ones with family, vacation pictures, pictures before she started to live there. All of them. Gone.

* * *

... Sorry. xD I'm trying to do something paranormal because I guess I'm really into that kind of stuffs. XD Hope you like it! R&R! Don't worry! Vanitas and all of your other favorite characters like Axel, Riku, Demyx, and Zexion will be coming into the story sooner or later!

Until then, bai~


	2. Vanitas

Yay~ I hope this chapter gets on there! Well, this is the second chapter (I think) of Paranormal. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did though. xD

Enjoy!

* * *

"Roxas! Where are the pictures! This isn't funny!" Xion yelled. She looked through the cabinets where they kept the pictures, but they weren't there.

Roxas and Sora walked over to where she was standing. "They should be there.. Do you guys smell something burning..?" They all smelled smoke, but they couldn't figure out where it was coming from. They searched the whole house, even the creepy basement. The only place left was the attic.

"I'm not going up there.." Sora backed away, scared. When he was little, he went up there to play and he fell and hit his head because he said that something fell on him. He had to go to the emergency room for staples.

"I'll go up there.." Roxas pulled down the ladder and started up with a flash light. When he got up there, smoke was everywhere. There was a single picture that had a boy that they never saw before. It was smoking, but not on fire anymore. The boy looked like Sora, same spiky, uncontrollable hair, but it was black, and his eyes were yellow. "Guys, I'm coming down. I found out what it was."

Every one was then home, Terra and Aqua VERY worried. Ven was home before they were, worried about Xion. They had really been good friends since she was adopted.

"Do you guys know who this is..? I found it burning in the attic.." Roxas showed the picture to everyone in the room. No one knew who it was, except Ven.

"That's Vanitas." He looked at the picture, smiling.

"Who's that?" Aqua looked at him questionably.

He looked around, debating on telling them his little secret. "He used to live here with his father Xehanort. He died in a fire when his father was out of town. When I got here, I used to have an imaginary friend named that. He said that he liked me."

"Did he do this?" Terra asked.

"I don't know. I stopped talking to him a while ago. He might be mad." He looked around the living room. "I'm sorry."

"Ven, it's not your fault." Xion said, smiling.

He looked at her. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Vani. That's what I can call him. He only likes me."

"Ven, come on. You're just making this up. He's not here, dead or anything!" Sora yelled, getting mad at him for trying to scare him.

He jumped up, angered. "I'm not kidding! He's here, okay? I'm not lying!" With that, he went to his room, mad that no one believed him.

"Sora, maybe he's telling the truth..." Aqua and Terra put a hand on his, trying to soothe him.

He pulled away, as if it burned him. "No he's not! Why would some one make up something as stupid as that? It's just not right! Trying to scare some one with something isn't even real!" Just then, a random door slammed, making everyone jump.

After a few minutes, Sora laughed shakily. "H-ha ha, Ven, very funny! You're not gonna scare me."

"What are you talking about? I'm doing homework, honest!"

"No, it was you! It wasn't your 'Vani' friend! He's not real!" As he was finishing his sentence, he fell to the ground, like some one pushed him. He looked at everyone. "Did some one push me..?"

They were speechless. "No.. No one did.. You just fell to the ground like some one did, though.." Xion said, pale.

_'Maybe there is something in our house...'_ Sora thought, walking to his room.

* * *

OHHHH. ANOTHER CHAPTERRRRR. Yeah. I tried. :l R&R!


	3. Feeling

Why hello again. KHCrazy told me that I need to do another chapter... So I'm going at it again. xD Hope you like this chapter, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Paranormal Activity, which is the movie(s) I'm trying to base it off of.

'Blah Blah Blah.' = Vanitas talking. Just saying.

* * *

**~Ven's PoV~**

I lay in bed awake, wondering why Vani was now becoming active again. When we were little, yeah, we did play around, hide and seek, coloring, and other things, Terra and Aqua not really caring because they thought that he was my imaginary friend. He did talk to me sometimes when I was alone and appeared to me, as if he was a real person and not dead, but no one heard or saw him. He only liked me. And I always wondered why.

'Ven, I'm bored! Let's do something!' Vani said, laying down next to him. He put his head next to mine, as if we loved each other, and I admit. I had became attached to him because he remind himself of me.

"But Vani.. It's 2 in the morning.. Everyone is asleep."

'So? I'm bored and I want to do something! I'll mess up the house again!'

I sat up, Vani following. "Why did you mess up the house and take the pictures?"

He shifted. 'I did it because you forgot about me.. That, and your family makes me jealous. I never had a family like yours..'

I felt sad for him. Before I was adopted, I was abused and neglected at my old house by my mother and father. My father was a drunk, my mother always out, smelling of cigarretts and beer. It got to the point where I always ran away to try and get away from it all. My parents always found me and punished me with hitting, kicking, even whipping me. Once, my father broke my leg so then I couldn't even move any where.

I hug him. "Vani.. I'm sorry.. I- ... I know how you feel.."

Vani was surprised. _'What is this.. It's... so warm..'_ 'What.. what are you doing?'

"Hugging you. Its what we do when we like someone." I smiled and let go, looking into his fiery eyes.

'That means... Some one.. Likes me?' He smiled, excited.

I smiled even wider at him. "Yes. I do. Always have."

Vani scooted closer to me. He hesitated when he got just a couple inches away from my face. I blushed. What is he doing..?

He then kissed my cheek. I blushed even more. He drew back and looked at me, nervousness in his eyes. For some one who was dead, he was so alive.

'Was that okay? I mean, I like you, and, well, I didn't know how to show it, and I just-'

Before he finished his sentence, I tackled him and hugged him. I swear, I loved him. He was my first real friend when I got here. I looked at him and gently pressed my lips to his. He felt warm and just right. After a moment, I pulled back. "You sure you're dead?"

'I have no idea. I hope I am alive though..'

With that, I felt tired and yawned. He smiled. 'Why don't you get some rest. I'll try and find something to do while you're asleep.'

"Mmmkay.. Love.. you." My eyes closed, as I heard him say 'I love you' back to me. Why did I feel this way about him..?

* * *

Sorry if this chapter sucks! I'm in a study hall right now, and I have nothing to do, so I want to read some D. Gray Man stories. Laven, to be exact. c: R&R! See you in a little bit! Love you guys!


	4. Friends

I'm still at school! I'm actually in choir.. But we just had our concert last night... SOOOO we have nothing to do! But graduation is in a few days... ;-; Some of my good friends are leaving me.. I do not own Kingdom Hearts... *Runs away crying.* Enjoy!

* * *

"Kiari!" Xion ran into the room that Kiari and Namine shared, jumping onto her bed.

She groaned, looking at her clock. "Xion.. It's 3 in the morning.. 3 on a Saturday morning.. What do you want?"

"I swear! I just saw this figure in my room! I can't go to sleep now!"

"Its just your imagination.. Go back to sleep." She rolled over.

Xion huffed, laying on her waist. "You have to believe me! Namine, do you believe me?" She looked up at Namine, who was now wide awake.

"I guess I believe you.. You want to come over here, beings Kiari's being a meanie head?" She sat up.

Xion jumped up and ran over to Namine's bed. "Thanks for believing me."

"No problem. You're not the only one." She smiled. "I can't believe how calm Ven is. I mean, when I came here, he did have an imaginary friend at the time. I just tried to play along with him."

"Then what happened?" Xion wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Well, from what I can remember.. He stopped talking to him all together. He said that he was being mean to him and he just didn't want to talk to him anymore.. But that's what I can remember. I have no idea if that's what happened or not. You'd have to ask him when it's actually a good time to wake up.." She yawned.

"I think I might go back to bed.. Or at least try.." There was a grunt from Kiari's bed, signaling that her idea was a good one. The blonde and raven laughed. "Night guys."

Around 9 in the morning, Sora woke up to something rattling in his room. He opened his eyes, expecting Xion to be going through his things again, but no one, or nothing, was there. He got up to see that his desk was moved around so then the front was facing the wall.

He felt a twinge of fear. "G-guys! This isn't funny!" He walked out in the hallway to see if anyone was still sleeping. Kiari and Namine were, Ven and Xion were in the kitchen talking.

"Did you guys turn my desk around?" Sora crossed his arms.

They looked at him like he said there was a fish tank on fire. "No? Why do you ask? We were just sitting here, wondering what to have for breakfast."

"Oh, really? Yeah right! You guys totally did it! Just come look!" When they got back to his room, the desk was then totally upside down. His bed was messed up, pillows all over the room, posters on his floor.

Ven and Xion were shocked. "What happened...?"

"I-I have no idea.. It was fine.. Other than my desk.. It was just backwards.. There's no way Kai and Nami could have done this.. They're asleep..." Sora looked at them, pale. "Are you sure there's not another person in our house..?"

"Duh. It's just Vani." Ven said, looking calm. "He's just mad you don't believe he's here."

Sora threw his hands up in the air. "There is no Vani! You guys are just trying to play a practical joke on me so then I'll-" His Algebra book flew across the room and hit him in the back. "Ow!" He looked back. No one was there.

"Told you." Xion put her hands on her hips. "Just believe it, okay? Not everything has to do with science. It can be something different."

"No. No no no no no no no. I'm not believing it, and you wanna know why? Because there is reasoning behind this, not your paranormal crap. I'll get some people to prove that there's nothing here." He closed his door, not wanting to deal with the world right then and there.

They looked at each other and shrugged. Xion was the first to speak. "He's gonna find out the hard way.."

"Eh. His fault. I'll try and tell Vani to be nice to him.."

"Hey, Ven?"

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Does he like me? I'm kind of getting used to him.. And I saw him last night. He looks like a nice person."

He stood there, like he was thinking for a little. Then he looked at her and answered. "I guess he likes you. He didn't say that he hates you."

She smiled. "Yay! A new friend!" They walked back to the kitchen.

In the corner of the hallway, Vani stood there, speechless. 'I have another friend..?' He smiled just a little bit, and disappeared back in the shadows.

* * *

OH HO HO. THIS IS GOOD ENOUGH. R&R! I love you all!


	5. The Team

ABLAH. I hate school. Thank god I only have 5 days left. So, here is the... e_e What chapter is this... Let me check! ... CHAPTER 5. Here's chapter 5 of Paranormal. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. :D Enjoy!

* * *

"Aqua, this is getting serious. Sora told me that he got hit with a book with no one there. If people are getting hurt, I think it's time to move." Terra and Aqua sat at the table, trying to get this thing figured out. Other things had happened, like lamps had being flung to an opposite side of the room, doors would open and close, and plates would be spinning on a counter when no one was there.

"I know, Terra.. But.. We can't just move all of a sudden. Think about the kids and their friends. They're almost done with highschool, so we can move when they're done. Then maybe we can have a normal life." Aqua picked up her tea that she was drinking. "Besides, if they go to college, we have no need for a huge house anymore, right?"

He leaned back. "I guess so.. What are we going to tell them though? That's my main concern."

"I don't want to keep secrets from the.. But we kind of have to.." Before she could finish, there was a knock at the door. They looked at each other.

Aqua got up. "I'll get it." When she opened the door, there was no one there. Not even an animal. "Hello?" She looked around. "Kids.."

She walked to the living room to see that everything had been flipped over. "Terra!" He came running.

"What-" He caught a glimpse of the room. "How.."

"I-I don't know.. Xion, you, and me are the only ones here.." She looked at her husband, scared.

He had a hard look on his face. "I'm going to call some one."

* * *

With in an hour, they had made a meeting with a Paranormal team. They said when the kids got home, then they would be on their way.

When they got home, they explained to the kids what was happening, when they'd be coming, and what to do. They sat in Ven's room, him being the oldest and the one in charge, talking about what would happen.

_'Are they going to get rid of Vani?' 'What'll happen if he doesn't pass on..?' 'There is no Vani!' 'Will Vani be.. Happy..?' _

"Kids, you can come out! They're here." Aqua called.

Sora got up first. "Okay. Let's get this over with."

They walked to the living room where their mum and dad and 4 other people sitting on the couch. One had shiny silver hair was ocean green eyes. The other had hair that look like it was on fire with emerald eyes. Then the 2 buffer looking guys had chocolate brown eyes with matching hair, and baby blue eyes with soft blonde hair.

"Guys, these people are the TTPT. The Twilight Town Paranormal Team. They're going to help us. This is Cloud, Leon, Axel, and Riku." She motioned to each of the people on the couch while saying their names.

Sora and Roxas looked at each other.

_'Axel's hot...'_

_'Riku's hot...' _

"These are my children. Sora, Roxas, Ventus, Xion, Namine, and Kiari." They shook hands with all of them, Sora and Roxas blushing when Riku and Axel came up to them.

Axel smiled at Roxas. "Nice to meet you." He blushed. "T-the same to you.."

"Okay, let's get right to the problem." Cloud said, getting a note pad. "Who did you say was the closest to this spirit?"

"Me." Ven raised his hand from the far left. "Xion's friends with him too, but I'm the closest."

"Okay.." He wrote some notes down on the paper. "Axel, you question Roxas, Riku Sora, Leon, Kiari, and I will ask Namine some questions. We will question Ven and Xion later.."

~*Roxas and Axel*~

"So when did this start to happen?" They sat in the dining room, drinking water.

Roxas thought for a second. "I think... About a month ago..? I don't really remember."

"Did you have any experiences with this spirit?"

"Oh? No, I don't think so. I remember that Sora did, but I have no idea about any of the others.."

He scribbled on his notepad. "Okay.. What do you like to do when you're not home?"

He crossed his arms on the table and lay his head on them. "Basketball, hanging out with friends, golf. I think that's about it."

Axel smiled. "Okay. I think that's all I need. Thank you for your time." They got up and shook hands. "Did you want to go out sometime so I can get to know you better..?" Axel whispered in his ear, his hot breath making him speechless.

"S-sure.. When's a good time for you..?"

He thought for a second. "Anytime." He handed him a business card with his phone number on it. Along with Cloud's, Leon's, and Riku's numbers.

~*Riku and Sora*~

"There's nothing in my house." Sora sat in his chair, stubborn like a child should be.

"If there's nothing here, then why did your parents call us?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. I just don't believe in that kind of stuff."

"Did anything happen to you that you couldn't explain?"

"Well..."

* * *

I'm sorry. I had to end it there. I have to go to choir! XD R&R I'll try and get another chapter up today!


	6. Questions

ABLAH. I hate school. Here is Chapter six of this story. I overslept for school today, and I'm uber tired... So please don't hate me. x'D I'm so crazy..

* * *

~*Leon and Kiari*~

"So, Kiari. Do you believe what's going on here is a threat to your family?" Leon sat in the living room with Kiari, asking questions.

"I guess I do, but I don't at the same time. I mean, the only things that have been happening are to Sora, because he doesn't believe that there's something here. He's just trying to use science and random explanations to try and make himself feel better." Kiari sat there, trying to explain this situation without sounding crazy. "I mean, last night, Xion came into my and Namine's room because she said that she saw this shadowy figure in her room."

"Okay..." He wrote something down. "Who do you think is in the most danger here?"

"Ven. It's Ven. Xion might be in a little danger, but Ven. He's the big issue." She answered instantly. barely letting him finish his question.

~*Cloud and Namine*~

"Can you-"

"No. I don't want to." Namine sat on her bed, arms crossed with a hard look on her face. "I'm not answering questions because I don't believe its necessary."

He sighed. "Can you draw something that you saw? Anything?"

She tilted her head. "Yes. I could. But I don't have any paper. I ran out yesterday." He handed her his notepad. "Thanks." She smiled. Instantly she started to draw.

Within a few minutes, she was done. "Here." She handed back the notepad to let Cloud see what she drew. The picture was hazy, almost real. It was Ven, walking down the hallway with a shadow. Xion was walking with Ven, the shadow also following her.

He looked up at her. "What is this?"

"That's what I see when they pass me. That shadow, Vani, is walking with them."

"Vani?"

She nodded. "Ven said that's the name of the spirit here."

"Okay.." He got up from Kiari's bed. "I'll go ahead and question him next.. Thank you for your time, Namine." They shook hands.

"You're very welcome."

~*Cloud and Ven*~

"Ven, who's Vani?"

He looked at him. "You can't call him that. Only Xion and I can."

"Why?"

"Because. He only likes me and her. He doesn't like it that your here to try and get rid of him. He told me so."

Cloud grabbed his notepad to show him the picture. "This is what Namine drew for me. Please tell me what it is."

"It's Xion, me, and Vani. Walking in the hallway."

He nodded. "That's what I thought. Could you tell me why-"

"Vanitas."

"What?"

"Vanitas. That's his name."

Cloud shifted. "Okay. Can you tell me why Vanitas is hurting Sora and bullying him?"

"Because. He wants him to know that he's there. He was never noticed by anyone until I came here." Ven said simply.

He sighed. "Does he want you guys here?"

He sat for a second, almost as if someone was whispering in his ear. "Yes. He just doesn't want you here. He thinks that your trying to make him leave me and his house."

Cloud smiled. "Thank you for your time, young man. Let's go ahead and get back with everyone else."

~*Leon and Xion*~

"Do you think this spirit is bad for your family?" Leon asked.

"No. He's only going to be bad for Sora, beings he doesn't believe he's hard."

"He's?" Leon sat forward.

"Uh, yeah? Vanitas is mad that Sora doesn't believe he's here. That's why he's being mean."

~*Ven and Vani*~

'Ven.. What are you going to do. I'm not leaving. I don't want to leave my house and you. Or your sister.. Xion..'

"I know, but.. I don't know what to do!" Ven flopped on his bed, thoroughly pissed off. "I don't want you to go.."

Vani materialized beside him, also laying down. 'I know...' He put a hand on his cheek. 'Maybe you could help me...'

He looked at him. "Help you do what?"

'Get something I didn't when I was alive.. I think if I get that... Then something good will happen... I have 5 days.. I think..'

"I-I'll try.. But I don't know if-" Sora bursted through his door, Vani disappearing. "Hey, mum and dad want us all in the living room." With that he left, not even waiting for a reply.

Vani came up beside him. 'I guess you have to go...?'

He looked at him. "Yeah. I'll try and stop them.."

'Thank you, Ven.' He leaned over and gently kissed him on his lips before disappearing again.

Ven smiled as he walked out of his room. _'You're very welcome, Vani...'_

* * *

I'm sorry, but I love VenVan. SO MUCH. I SHIP SOME PEOPLE WAY TOO MUCH. R&R Hope you enjoyed~


	7. Here

Hmmmm... I have no idea... Sorry! I haven't really been busy on 'Paranormal!' So here's another chapter! xD I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just saying. Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, so in order to try and make this house peaceful, we need to have blank thoughts so then the spirit can pass on." Cloud said, lighting some lavender to fill the house with the smells.

'Vennnn... You said you would try..' Vani appeared in front of him, anger and hurt in his eyes.

"I'm trying, though! I don't want you to leave!" Ven whispered back so no one would hear him. Vani stepped over and hugged him.

'Okay.. Just hurry. I still need you to find what I need.' With that, he disappeared again.

"Mom, are you sure we have to do this? I don't want him to get hurt. Besides, this is his house. He should be able to live here." Ven looked at his mother, concerned for their safety and Vani's safety.

She walked over to where he was standing and put her hands on his shoulders. "Honey, we have to do this. We can't have anyone else getting hurt. This is our house now, not Vanitas'. He died, so this isn't his house anymore."

'It is too!' Vani yelled, making the house shake a little bit.

"Mom! Just let him stay! I'll try and make sure that he won't hurt anyone! I swear!" Ven felt tears coming to his eyes, threatening to overflow.

Aqua looked down, trying to stay calm and make sure everyone was okay at the same time. "No! He cannot stay!"

"But I love him!" Everything in the house went still. They looked around. "He's my best friend.." Everyone looked at Ven, who was looking at the ground, crying. "He's always here for me.. He was here when I got here.. And he was my best friend... If you take him away.. It's like taking me away.." He sniffed, rubbing his eyes.

"Ven.." The voice that everyone heard wasn't one they recognized. Everyone but Ven.

He looked around. "Vani..?" They looked around with him, finally spotting a boy in the hallway. His eyes were soft, but surprised. His smile up to his ears.

"Ven! Ven, you did it!" He ran over to a surprised Ven and hugged him, almost knocking him over. "You saved me.." Tears now formed at his eyes. He then pulled back from him and pecked him on the lips.

After a short silence, Terra spoke. "Ven.. Is this Vanitas?"

"Vani." Vani turned to Terra and smiled. "Yeah, I'm Vani. I'm sorry I was terrorizing your house.. I kind of feel bad.." He scratched his head. "Guess I was jealous of Ven.."

"Sora, you believe me now?" Ven looked at Sora, who was speechless.

"I don't- I can't- I just-" Sora stuttered. He just stared.

Aqua smiled and looked at Vani and Ven. "I accept your apology, Vani. And I changed my mind. You can stay. Whatever makes my children happy, makes me happy." She ruffled his hair.

"So, I guess we're not needed here anymore?" Leon stood up, everyone looking at them.

"Sorry for the inconvenience..." Terra started to say.

Axel stopped him. "No, its okay. Just glad that everything's back to normal." He smiled at Roxas, who blushed in response. "Besides. It's good to have more friends. Right, Riku?" He elbowed him, trying to get his attention.

He sighed. "You're such a kid sometimes.." They gathered their things to go ahead and go home. Cloud stopped by Terra and gave him a card. "Here. Just in case you need help again, or if a friend has problems. You know who to call."

"Ghost busters?" They laughed. "See ya." With that, they left. Feeling comfortable again, Terra and Aqua went out to spend some time with friends they haven't seen in a while.

"You want anything to eat for dinner?" Ven and Vani walked to the kitchen.

He looked around in the fridge and cupboards. "I'm not sure... You have nothing to eat." He looked at Ven.

"We just got groceries yesterday." He looked back, tilting his head.

"I know what I want." He smiled.

"What's that?" He answered.

He walked over to Ven, putting his arms around his neck. "Can I have you for dinner..?"

Ven blushed, completely embarrassed. "I... Umm..." Vani shushed him by pressing his lips to Ven's. A quiet moan was heard from his throat, surprised from Vani's actions. Vani swiftly lifted him up and set him on the counter, standing in between his legs.

"Vani, Ven? I'm gonna go ahead and order some Chinese food. What do yo-" Roxas stopped at the end of the hallway when he saw what they were doing. Ven just blushed, Vani laughed at Ven, and Roxas was jealous.

"We'll just take some chicken teriyaki." Vani smiled at Roxas.

"Okay.. See you guys later.." He walked off, looking freaked out but he smiled.

"Now.. We're alone.." Vani smiled, leaning back to to kiss his Ven. Ven smiled into the kiss, opening his mouth a little.

* * *

I'm stopping it there. :D Note! I edited this chapter because I have nothing else to do! So this is the end of the story! I'm sorry, but I just can't write Kingdom Hearts stories for some reason... So there you go.


End file.
